Finding Love Again
by PurpleFr3ak
Summary: After Camille's death the gang and Ms.Knight think it's best if Logan went back to Minnesota for a while. In the airport in Minnesota Logan befriends a girl. Can he learn to love again? Will the girl find love in him? Can he get over Camille's death?
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey people how you doing? I know I said I was gonna update this story by February but I couldn't and I just had to share it with you guys. In thee next chapter Logan's OC will be introduced and soon the other guys OC too.

Disclamer:I don't own Big Time Rush if I did I wouldn't be here writing these story's.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

-FLASHBACK-

_"Logan come on lets go it'll be fun." said 16 year old Camille Rogers to her also 16 year old boyfriend Logan Mitchel. _

_"Camille it's really late I doubt it'll be open." said Logan as Camille was now dragging Logan down the street to the amusment park._

_"C'mon today is the last day and it's gonna be open til mid-night and it's barely 11 o'clock." she said as she started to beg to Logan and giving him her puppy eyes trying her best to convince him. Camille hasn't been to an amusment park because she's been busy with her acting. _

_(this took place before Big Time Girlfriends)_

_"Fine." said Logan giving in to his girl friend. Camille smilled and hugged him._

_"Okay let's go." she said as she started to walk towards the street. Logan walked slowly as he reached into his pocket to get his car keys. _

_"Ahhh!" Logan looked up and what he saw wasn't what he expected. Camille was lying on the floor a black cadillac infront of her the headlights shining on her. Logan quickly ran over to his girlfriend he kneeled down beside her and picked her up resting her head on his knees._

_Blood was stained on her cheek from the blood coming out of her mouth. "Ambulence! Someone call an ambulence!" yelled Logan. The owner of the black cadillac infront of them quickly got out of his car and dialed 911._

_"Camille everything going to be okay." whispered Logan tears streaming down from his eyes and rocking Camille back and forth in his arms. Camille slowly opened her eyes and looked at him._

_"Logan I-"_

_"Shh Camille don't worry everything gonna be okay an ambulence is on the way." Logan said not letting Camille finish her sentance._

_Camille nodded and spoke again "Logan I'm sleepy." she said as her eyes started to close._

_"No Camille you have to stay awake." pleaded Logan resting a hand on her cheeck._

_"Logan...I love...you..." Camille slowly closed her eyes._

_"Camille! No Camille you can't leave me! Please!" he said trying to wake her up but Camille's eyes wouldn't open._

_Logan finally giving up after 5 minutes he broke into tears and rocked Camille back and forth in his arms. After a few minutes he heard sirens and saw blue and red flashing lights. Then he felt hands trying to take Camille out of her arms but he struggled not wanting to let go of the girl he loved._

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Thursday February 10th was Camille Rogers funeral all her friends and family memebrs attended. At the end of the funeral Logan Mithcel was the last one left._

_He leaned down on her grave and rested a white rose on top of the other flowers and a small tear escaped his eye. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Logan it's time to go." said Kendall one of Logan's best friends._

_Logan slowly stood up without saying a word and walked back to the limo with his friend._

_Camille Rogers died in a car accident. 1994-2010_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

hugged Logan trying to hold back the tears as one of her boys was leaving. Up next was Carlos they hugged and Carlos tried smilling as he backed away sad he was gonna be seperated from his brother. James was next. He was also depressed as Logan was leaving who would be there to help him with his math homework now? James and Logan backed away next was Katie. She ran up to Logan a tear rolling down her eyes. Logan hugged her tightly.

Katie was gonna miss him obviously Logan was the only boy she could talk clearly to because the rest wouldn't understand. Even if Katie didn't want to she had to let go of Logan she backed away slowly and was now in the arms of her mom. Kendall walked up to Logan not really sure what to do anyways he really wasn't good at good-bye's. They looked at eachother and they hugged eachother. Kendall and Logan both crying by now. They have never been seperated. And even since Preshool they have been inseperable til now.

_"Plane to Minnesota leaving in 15 minutes. Gate 2."_

Logan and Kendall had let go of eachother. And Logan picked up his duffle bag and his passport in his right hand. He said good-bye and turned around walking over to Gate 2. As he arrived he turned around to look at his family one more time,waved good-bye and continued walking.

The rest watched as Logan was getting his duffle bag checked and knew it was best for him to leave for a while than to stay and suffer more in the place his girlfriend recently had died.

XoXoXoXoX

So what how was that. Sad right. Even I cried as I was writing this story. Review please.

-Jenny


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry for taking so long to update but I couldn't think of an idea of how to start the next chapter. And if this chapter is short than I am really sorry I'm really tired right now. Just so you know I might be swithcing the POV's as the story goes.

Disclamer:I don't own Big Time Rush

Special thanks to _man-suz-she_

_Texting Conversation:_

_italics=Katie_

**Bold=Logan**

Logan POV

_"We will be ariving in Minnesota in 15 minutes"_

I looked out the plane window. Every else thinks that it'll be better if I came back to Minnesota with my mom but that just makes it worse me and mom never got along. She's a drunk witch,always hitting me when she got back from drinking at bar's,always bringing men in the house.

I blocked those memory's out of my mind and somehow I remembered Camille. Creamy white skin,her brunette curls,her beutiful chocolate eyes,and her smile that was so sweet and that I loved so much of her. A small tear escaped my eyes and I quickly wiped it off.

"Oh I'm am so sorry." said a girl as spilled her drink all over my shirt.

"It's okay." I said as I wiped my shirt. I looked up at the girl she had a look of worry and emberasment. She had wavy dark brown hair, crystal blue eye that look like color of ice, she looked to be around 5'6", her skin was a pale/tan color. She has a heart shaped face and slightly crooked teeth.

She was wearing a red tang top with thick straps and a sweatshirt over it,also black ripped jeans tucked into her brown winter boots.

"Again I am really really sorry." she apolagized again.

"Like I said it's alright it was an accident." I said.

_"All passengers please get to your seats and buckle yourselfs we will be arriving in Minnesota very soon." _

"I should get back to my seat." she said as she waved good-bye to me and started to walk away back to her seat.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"It's okay mom. Don't worry he'll come back soon." Kendall said hugging Ms. Knight as they walked into apartment 2J followed by James,Katie,and Carlos. They had dropped Logan off at the airport 30 miutes ago and Ms. Kinght and Carlos are both crying.

"Carlos you aren't helping by crying." Kendall said as he sat his mom on the bright orange chair. Katie walked behind him taking a seat next to her mom

"You guys there's one thing we forgot." said James as he shut the door behind him. Carlos stopped had stopped crying and was now stuffing his mouth with cheese puffs in the kitchen.

"What?" said Kendall crossing his arms and walking over to were James is standing.

"What happens when we have to go back to Rouque Records and Gustavo will be asking for Logan. When he finds out what we did behind his back he's going to kill us!" James said whispering/yelling the last sentance. Kendall's eyes widned, Carlos had dropped the bag of cheese puffs he had in his hands and mouth wide open. James just looked at Kendall worried.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

I strolled my suitcase with me towards the front gate of the Minnesota airport. The doors opened automaticly and a cold breeze hit me. I walked forward not that use to the cold air since I have been living in L.A. for almost 6 months except the time Griffin got rid of Big Time Rush but that was different this time I'll be here longer.

I walked throught the door and was now waiting to see if I could see any taxi's. I wasn't sure yet if I was going back to live with mom or go with my aunt Aubrey. I stood there my phone in my hand texting with Katie.

**So how is every1?**

_Bad. We all miss u. Especially my mom she won't stp crying_

**Oh...**

_Yeah... srry I g2g James and Carlos are arguing b/c of... I'm not really sure but I got 2 stop them before they kill eachother. bye :)_

**Bye. Give Carlos some pudding that will calm him down**

I send the text and put my phone back in my pocket. I looked around still no taxi. Suddenly I spotted the girl that dropped her drink on me. She was sitting on a bench surrounded by a guy wearing a leather jacket and his hair spiked. She seemed a bit uncomftorble around him.

All of a sudden the guy reached a hand to her thigh and she pushed his hand off and slapped him hard and got up with her duffle blue duffle bag.

No one was around. The guy stood up and grabbed her arm stopping her from walking any further she struggled but he wouldn't let go. She then kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the floor. She started walking fast away from him but the man got up quickly and ran towards her pressing her against a wall.

I couldn't stand and watch this anymore I let go of my suitcase and walked towards them. "Hey! Leave her alone!" I yelled as I walked towards them. The guy turned around from her still not letting go of her and facing me.

"What are you going to do about it little boy!" he yelled at me I walked more closer to them.

"This!" I said as I puched him in the face and he fell down blood coming from his mouth. I stood infront of the girl protecting her. "C'mon lets go." I said as I grabbed her hand and ran towards where I had left my suitcase and ran down the street not wanting to wait for a taxi anymore or better yet for the guy to get back up.

We ran down the street I was still holding her wrist and dragging her behind me. "You two are gonna pay!" I heard the guy yell behind us.

"Wait! Where are we going?" asked the girl as I was still holding her wrist and running down the street.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we finally stopped running.

"Yeah. Thanks." she said smilling trying to catch her breath.

"Your welcome and I couldn't just stand there and watch as that guys did that to you."

"Thanks alot but I should be getting back home." she said as she adjusted her duffle bag on her shoulder,waved at me good-bye and started walking away.

"Wait." I said. She turned around and looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't get your name." I said. She stood there standing thinking for a few seconds and spoke.

"Miley Lower." she said extending her hand to me.

"Logan Mitchel." I said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. And thanks again for what you did for me." she said letting go of my hand and waving good-bye as she walked away.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

I arrived at my mom's house. I was at the door about to open when the door swung open and a man walked out. I looked at him starngley as he started to walk away towards a truck that was parked in the drive way.

I turned around and walked in. I closed the door behind me and set my suitcase next to me. "Mom!" I yelled and got no response. I looked around and the house it looked the same as when I left. I started walking towards the kitchen and found my mom. She was standing by the counter. "Mom?"

"Logan! Your back!" she said excited as she walked towards me hugging me tight. I didn't hug back feeling really strang the first time I've seen her happy to see me. "I thought you were never coming back. Why the hell didn't you answer my calls boy!" she yelled. _'Here we go'_

"Mom,calm down our manager wouldn't really give us any time." I said trying to make up an excuse since the only reason is because I didn't want to talk to her.

"Well then why didn't you do it out of rehersal's?" she asked half yelled. I started to get annoyed. I knew I shouldn't have come here I should've gone home with my dad but he lives miles away from here and I didn't have a car. I rolled my eyes as she kept talking. "Don't you roll your eyes at me mister your at my house and you don't disrespect me like that!" she yelled.

I couldn't take it anymore and I walked away. I knew it was dangerous to do this but she was so freaking annoying. "Oh no get back here boy!" I heard her yell I ran towards my suitcase I had left in the doorway and ran up the stairs to my room.

I shut the door loudly and locked making sure that she wouldn't come in I set a chair to it blocking it from opening. "Logan Mithcel open this fuckin door!" I heard my mom yell from the other side of the door.I set my suitcase next to the chair and walked over to my bed and let myself fall. I decided I was gonna sleep here tonight and go to my dad's house tomorrow.

I suddenly started to feel sleepy and drifted away...

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Once again sorry for taking so long to update I wasn't able to think of an idea but I finally got it last night in a dream so I thought why not write it down. Anyways review and I'll try to update soon.

-Jenny :)


	3. Chapter 3:

Hey I know I took so long to update but I had trouble uploading the new chapter to the Document Manager. But I finally figured it out with the help of my reviewers. Anyways If you are reading this chapter than this means you haven't given up on me and you are still following my story. Don't forget to review! The song I used her is called Love Like Woe by The Ready Set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating. I stood and walked over to my desk lamp and gabbed my phone. It was 5am who would be calling right now? I looked at the phone and read the screen. It was Katie.

"Hello?" I answered. Yawning a little I was still sleepy I didn't sleep til mid-night when my mom fianlly gave up and left."Hey, Logan. Did I awake you?" It sounded as if she was whispering. As if she didn't want anyone to hear her.

"Sort of. But it's okay. What's wrong are you okay?" I asked.

"No it's still dark over here and I couldn't sleep." she said. "And mainly when I can't sleep you come and sing to me. And it always makes me fall asleep."

It broke my heart that I couldn't be there to comfort her. "Katie you know that I would sing to you but I'm not there rigth now. Why don't you ask Kendall?" I asked walking back to my bed and taking a seat.

"Kendall's not here. None of the guys are. They are still at Rouqe Records, they said they were going over to tell him about you moving back to Minnesota."

Oh God I totally forgot about Gustavo. He's probably yelling at the guys rigth now. "Well how about... Hey look I got an idea. Hang up and go to Skype. Okay."

"Okay" I heard her say before she hung up. I ended the call and stood of my bed and over to my suitcase and brought out my laptop and set it on my bed. I turned it on and got on Skype.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"I'M NOT DONE KILLING YOU GUYS!" yelled Gustavo as he chased Kendall,Carlos,and James into the music booth.

"Gustavo!" Kelly yelled as she ran behind Gusatvo trying to stop him before he did soemthing he would regret.

"Gustavo stop!" she said raising her voice for the first time. Gustavo turned aorund to face her. The guys looked from Gustao to Kelly suprised that she would dare yell at Gustavo. "Gustavo, I agree Logan should've gone back to Minnesota he can't stay here he'll suffer even more." Kelly finished off.

"Now lets go I'll go make you a coffe so you can calm down." she said as she helped Gustavo out of the music room. As soon as the coast was clear they came out one by one and walked out of Rouque Records.

Once they were outside they walked down the street and to Fun and Burger. They entered the restaurant and ordered food. "Guys I miss Logie." Carlos said looking sad.

"We all do, Carlos but he needed to go back to Minnesota. Or did you want him to suffer even more by being here and being sad over Camille being dead." Kendall said.

"Your right." Carlos said. It was silent until the waitress came over with their food. They all dug into their food. Ding! They heard as the door opened reaveling 3 girls walking in they sat at the table near the window and next to the door.

James was the first to react and slid out from his seat and started walking towards the girls. He reached the girls table and as soon as the girls saw him they instintly stopped talking and looked up at him. "Hi I'm James." he said smilling his pearly white teath.

"Hi, I'm Mia Sawyer." said the girl with brunette sort of wavy hair,brown eyes and tan skin. "And these are my friends Madison McCabe," she said pointing over to the girl sitting next to her she had straight blonde hair with brown higlight that go down to her shoulders. She had big brown eyes but short eyelashes and high cheekbones.

"Hi!" Madison said as she waved to James and smilled.

"And this lady here is, Clara Davis." she said looking over to the girl sitting in front of her. Clara has

pin straight layered blonde hair that falls just bellow her shoulders with side swept bangs, pale skin and freckles scattered across her thin shoulders and a heart shaped birth mark on her right shoulder. Clara has a child like round face with rosy cheeks and a dimple in her right cheek. Clara has dark brown eyes. Her smile is straight with a small gap between her two front teeth.

"Hey would you lady's like to come and maybe have dinner with me and my boys over there?" James asked looking at the girls but pointing over to Kendall and Carlos who were behind him.

Mia looked at her friends and both girls nodded excited. Mia looked at her friends one more time before turning to James. "We'd love to." she said as she smilled. James smilled back and started walking back to the table with the guys. Madison and Clara high fived eachother as Mia got up. The girls followed as they also got up and walked behind Mia to the table were Kendall and Carlos sat.

"Okay guys, girls. Guys thins is Mia," he said pointing at Mia, she smilled and waved. "This is Madison," he said now pointing to the blonde.

"Hi!" she said. Madison got Carlos' attention as he smilled at her.

"And lastly this is, Clara." he said pointing to the girl standing next to her. "I invited them to have dinner with us here. That is okay with you guys right?" asked James looking at his friends for aproval.

"Yeah that would be great." said Kendall. The girls thanked them smilling and took a seat next to the boys. Mia sat at the edge next to Kendall, next to him sat Carlos and then Madison. And next to her sat Clara and then James at the end.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"Hold on Katie." I said as I went through my closet looking for... my guitar! I found it. _"Your guitar?" _she said confused as she leaned more towards the screen.

"Yup! I might as well sing to you from here." I said as I started struming. She smilled.

****

Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
(I kinda feel like it don't make sense)

I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out loves unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard  
Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name

Cause I got some intuition,  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
(How) could I say no?

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-ba-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car  
Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun  
And I can't get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?

Cause I got some intuition,  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
(How) could I say no?

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-ba-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

Cause we only have one life  
The timing and the moment,  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-ba-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-ba-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again!

I finished and looked up at Katie._ "That was great."_ she said.

"Thanks. Now you should go to bed. Good night Kat." I said.

"Bye." she said. I closed my laptop and walked over to my suitcase and put my computer back in it. I then went to my closet to search for my suitcase for my guitar.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-


End file.
